Grey Zone
by cemody909
Summary: Bagi seorang Han Jumin, Kim Jihyun adalah bagian terbesar dalam kehidupannya. Apa yang harus ia lakukan saat bagian hidupnya itu berbagi hidup dengan orang lain di saat ia tak mampu mengizinkan orang lain masuk ke dalam kehidupannya? Ah, entahlah. Mudah-mudahan nggak salah ngasih genre...


_I want to be your friend a little bit more._

 _I want to be your friend a little bit more._

 _I want to be your friend a little bit more._

 _A little bit, a little bit…_

" _A little bit_ –"

Mata pria itu tertuju lurus ke arah anak-anak yang sedang bermain di depan sebuah gereja. Getaran di bibirnya masih sedikit terasa setelah ia menggumamkan sepenggal lagu yang telah lama dihafalnya itu. Sepasang anak kecil yang tadi menyanyikan lagu itu dengan gembira menoleh ke arahnya.

"Yoonmi, Sunhye! Kalian sedang apa di situ?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang menghampiri mereka. Dua anak-anak itu melambai-lambaikan tangannya, lalu menunjuk ke arah sang pria.

"Ada _ahjussi_ ganteng!"

 _Ahjussi_ ganteng berpakaian necis itu rupanya menarik perhatian mereka. Yang dipandangi baru sadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar sayup-sayup seruan anak-anak tersebut. Setelah memberikan senyuman basa-basi pada mereka – yang dibalas dengan cekikikan pelan khas anak-anak, sang pria berjalan melewati gereja tersebut. Ditinggalkannya kenangan masa lalu yang sesaat teringat saat nyanyian itu berkumandang pada jejak-jejak langkah kakinya.

…Menjadi teman itu memang lebih baik, bukan?

* * *

 **Grey Zone**

 **.**

 _Katanya sih_ songfic, _tapi gaje maksimal_.

.

 **Disclaimer** : _Mystic Messenger masih tetep punya Cheritz sampe kapanpun juga lolololololol~_

 _Lagu berdurasi lima setengah menit yang isinya cuma dua kalimat itu punya Nell. Lagunya asyik, sih~_

 _._

 **Warning** : _sesi_ flashback _akan ditandai dengan [….] dan dicetak miring-miring ga penting. Maafkan aku, Jumin-ahjussi~ *dilempar*_

* * *

Kim Jihyun adalah seorang fotografer terkenal yang populer dengan alias V. Memiliki darah seniman dari kedua orangtuanya. Merupakan anak dari keluarga terpandang dan besar di lingkungan elit di daerahnya. Kini menetap di Korea Selatan seorang diri demi menjalani karirnya di bidang fotografi, hobi yang telah digelutinya sejak lama sekali.

Sahabat dekat seorang Han Jumin.

Semasa kecil, mereka tinggal di lingkungan elit yang sama. Besar di dalam keluarga yang sama terpandangnya dan menuntut ilmu di sekolah yang sama. Singkatnya, dua orang yang berbeda ini tumbuh bersama.

.

.

 _["Nah, sekarang kalian pilih pasangan kalian, ya! Kita akan menyanyikan lagu yang gembira untuk membuat kita bersemangat!"_

 _Seisi ruangan riuh mencari teman yang diinginkan masing-masing, bahkan sebelum kakak perempuan yang bertugas memimpin kelas hari itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seorang bocah laki-laki berambut biru muda – yang tanpa sepengetahuannya tengah diincar oleh beberapa gadis kecil – berjalan ke arah seorang bocah laki-laki , meninggalkan barisan patah hati di usianya yang masih muda. Merasa ada yang mendekatinya, bocah yang hanya duduk diam di tempatnya itu menengadah ke arah uluran tangan si rambut biru muda._

" _Han Jumin, 'kan? Mau ikut denganku?"_

 _Tanpa ragu, sang bocah – Han Jumin – menyambut uluran tangannya. Hangat._

" _Adik-adik!" Terdengar tepukan tangan sebagai isyarat agar mereka menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak. "Kalau sudah dapat pasangan masing-masing berdirinya sebelah-sebelahan, ya! Kakak akan ajarkan gerakannya dulu."_

 _Si bocah berambut biru dipanggil oleh sang kakak. Mereka berdiri berhadap-hadapan._

" _Lihat Kakak dan Jihyunnie dulu, ya! Lagunya begini…"_

 _Perempuan muda itu mulai bertepuk tangan sambil bergoyang sesuai dengan kalimat yang dinyanyikannya, lalu menepukkan tangannya dengan tangan mungil bocah itu. Mereka saling bersalaman lalu bertepuk tangan, kemudian menggoyangkan badan. Ada beberapa anak kecil yang ikut menirukan gerakan-gerakannya meskipun belum disuruh, ada yang sibuk menjahili teman yang jadi pasangannya dan ada juga yang hanya memperhatikan dalam diam – seperti Jumin._

 _Ekspresi wajahnya masih terlihat datar, namun di dalam pikirannya ia terus merapalkan satu kalimat yang diulang-ulang dalam nyanyian itu._

"A little bit _–"_

" _Jumin?" Jihyun memanggilnya. Jumin langsung tersadar. Senyum hangat bocah berambut biru muda itu menarik hatinya. Mengajaknya bergoyang dan bertepuk tangan, membagikan keceriaan padanya._

 _Sekali itu, Jumin bisa tersenyum lepas._

"…A little bit _,_ a little bit _,_ a little bit more _! Hore~! Tepuk tangan semuanya!"]_

 _._

 _._

Mulai saat itu, Jumin mulai akrab dengan Jihyun. Di mana ada Jihyun pasti di situ ada Jumin, meskipun tidak ada jaminan bahwa ada Jihyun di tempat Jumin berada. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka tak terpisahkan – mungkin hanya saat liburan bersama keluarga masing-masing saja.

.

.

[" _Hei, Jumin. Teman-teman bertanya sesuatu padaku."_

" _Tentang?"_

 _Jihyun memperhatikan Jumin yang asyik memainkan pena di tangannya, sama sekali tidak menoleh ke arah remaja tanggung berambut biru tersebut._

" _Mereka bertanya mengapa seorang Han Jumin tidak mau bermain bersama dengan mereka."_

" _Buat apa?" Jumin meletakkan pena tersebut di atas meja di hadapannya. "Aku tak perlu bergaul seperti itu dengan orang lain."_

" _Wah, dingin sekali," respon Jihyun yang mengambil pena Jumin lalu mulai memainkannya. "Tapi Jumin, kau tahu?"_

 _Sang remaja berambut hitam menatap temannya. Terdapat jeda beberapa saat sebelum temannya itu melanjutkan kalimatnya._

" _Manusia tidak bisa hidup hanya seorang diri saja, lho."_

 _Hanya kedua matanya yang mengerjap saat ia memandangi si pehobi fotografi itu._

" _Makanya aku berteman denganmu. Bukan begitu?"_

 _Jihyun tertawa. "Kau benar, sih, tapi bukan itu maksudku."_

 _Ia menghentikan gerakan pena di tangannya, lalu memandang mata Jumin dalam-dalam._

" _Kau perlu menjalin hubungan dengan banyak orang agar dapat bertahan hidup di dunia ini."_ ]

.

.

Tidak perlu. Sungguh tidak perlu.

Dibesarkan dalam keluarga hartawan, Jumin tahu bahwa kualitas lebih penting dari pada kuantitas. Inilah mengapa orang-orang berkantung tebal mengejar barang-barang edisi terbatas. Inilah mengapa orang-orang kaya memanfaatkan kuasa dan fasilitas mereka untuk mencari barang-barang berkualitas terbaik, walaupun langka sekalipun. Inilah alasan mengapa Jumin hanya memiliki seorang sobat karib sepanjang perjalanan hidupnya ini. Dikelilingi banyak orang yang "kualitasnya tak teruji" sungguh sia-sia. Menjalin hubungan dekat dengan seorang Kim Jihyun saja sudah cukup, bukan?

 _["Kami akan bertunangan."]_

Satu kalimat terngiang di benak Jumin dalam sebuah sesi kilas balik yang berlompatan dengan cepat dan acaknya. Terlintas bayangan sahabatnya dan kekasihnya, saling berangkulan, saat Jihyun mengucapkan tiga kata itu.

[ _"Begitu? Selamat."_ ]

Tidak cukup.

Jihyun memang memintanya untuk bergaul dengan banyak orang agar ia dapat bertahan hidup di dunia ini, namun apakah Jihyun tahu sebegitu dalamnya mengapa Jumin memilih tak melakukannya?

Jumin berpikir bahwa menjalin hubungan dekat dengan satu orang saja sudah cukup bagi dirinya. Menganggap orang itu adalah segalanya baginya sudah cukup untuknya. Meskipun begitu, bagi satu orang itu, hal itu tidaklah cukup. Untuk bertahan hidup di dunia, kita perlu mengenal dunia dari sebanyak mungkin orang-orang yang hidup di dalamnya. Mungkin, kita bisa menemukan bagian dunia yang sama sekali baru dari salah seorang penduduk Bumi yang jalan hidupnya berpapasan dengan kita. Sama seperti Jihyun yang telah menemukan belahan buminya yang baru melalui kekasihnya itu.

Pria yang akan bertunangan dengan seorang wanita muda itu belum diberitahu bahwa ia adalah segalanya bagi seorang anak konglomerat yang sulit didekati dan mendekati itu. Dari awal, Jumin terpikat dengan senyuman hangat yang mampu melumerkan es di dalam dadanya. Dari situlah ia menemukan bagian baru dalam dunianya. Han Jumin tidak membutuhkan yang lain lagi selain dirinya.

Karena satu kalimat yang sering diulang-ulang dalam karya tulis rekaan ini, Jumin harus merelakan bagian hidupnya berbagi hidup dengan kehidupan lain, yang bukan dirinya. "Kebahagiaanmu adalah kebahagiaanku juga" terasa seperti omong kosong, namun matahari masih tetap bersinar walau sekejam apapun hari yang dilewati. Jika cahayanya terhalang oleh sesuatu, maka akan timbul bayangan berwarna gelap dari sisi yang berlawanan dari arah cahaya itu. Kebahagiaan itu pun terasa hampa jadinya.

Meskipun begitu, Jumin masih menyanggupi untuk datang mengunjungi kedua orang yang tengah berbahagia itu. Ada kejutan, katanya. Tempatnya tak begitu jauh, maka sang eksekutif muda memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki. Separuh jalan, _smartphone_ -nya berdering. Dirogohnya saku mantelnya lalu diusapnya layarnya lembut saat melihat nama sang sahabat di sana.

"Oh, V."

"Jumin, kau sudah sampai di mana? Aku, Rika dan Elizabeth sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Elizabeth?" Jumin mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Haha, cepatlah datang. Kami akan menunggumu!"

Telepon terputus. Jumin menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian termangu sambil memandangi _smartphone_ -nya.

…Berteman dengan orang lain, ya?

Diulaskannya sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya, lalu ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya. Mungkin, mungkin saja, menjadi teman itu tak seburuk yang diduganya.

* * *

 **Epilog**

.

"…Kucing?"

Jihyun dan Rika tersenyum lebar.

"Ini Elizabeth III! Kami akan memberikan kucing ini padamu, Jumin-ah!" Rika mengulurkan seekor kucing berbulu putih bersih dan bermata biru cerah dari gendongannya kepada sang pria. Ia meraih Elizabeth dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran.

"Bagaimana, Jumin?" tanya Jihyun sambil membidik temannya yang tengah mencoba menggendong sang hewan berbulu tebal itu dengan kameranya. Jumin memperhatikan kucing manis tersebut, lalu mengelus bulunya perlahan. Saat itu, Jihyun mendapat kesempatan yang langka untuk memotret Jumin yang tengah tersenyum saat menggendong Elizabeth, sahabat barunya.

Sekali, dua kali jepret.

"…Ini menyenangkan."


End file.
